


Ki rontotta el?

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blame shifting, Coffee Machines, Kávégépek, Play Fighting, Translation, broken coffee makers, egymás hibáztatása, fordítás, játékos harc, ki rontotta el?, megkísérelt humor, tönkrement kávéfőzők, who broke it?
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: *karóra tűznek egy disznófejet: a "legyek ura" egy újabb név arra, amit másképpen úgy nevezünk, hogy Bezlebub vagy az ördög. A disznó feje, amint legyek veszik körbe szimbolizálja a gonosz erejét, amely minden emberben ott van.Nem értem Theo miért ennyire jól művelt, hogy ilyen utalásokat kisujjból használ, de én minden esetre irigylem. 😂





	Ki rontotta el?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysteriouslydelightfulchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/gifts).
  * A translation of [who broke it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360032) by [mysteriouslydelightfulchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos). 



\- Ki tette tönkre?

Feszült csend ült a nyolc fiatalra. Mikor valaki végre megszólalt, a kamera közel fókuszált az arcukra.

\- Szóval? Nem vagyok pipa. Csak tudni akarom, hogy ki volt - mondta Theo, ahogyan a falkatársain nézett végig.

\- Én voltam. Én tettem tönkre.

Theo elfordult Nolantől a fejét rázva. - Nem, nem te voltál. Liam?

Az emlegetett fiatalember a mellkasa előtt kulcsolta össze a kezét erre és azt mondta. - Ne engem nézz, nézz Corey-ra.

\- Mi?! Én nem rontottam el.

\- Huh, ez fura. Honnan tudtad egyáltalán, hogy elromlott akkor?

\- Mert ide van rakva a szoba közepére, és nem működik - nyüszögött Corey.

\- Gyanús vagy te nekem.

\- Nem, nem vagyok gyanús.

Hirtelen egy másik hang szállt be a párbajba, ahogyan Alec habozva hozzátette: - Hogyha ez számít, bár valószínűleg nem... Brett használta utoljára.

A magas vérfarkas azonnal felpattant és azt mondta: - Hazug, én nem is iszom ezt a szart!

\- Oh, tényleg, akkor mit csináltál a kávéasztalnál ma délelőtt? - vágott vissza fiú.

\- Fogpálcikákkal tolom fel a körömágyamon a bőrt. Ezt mindenki tudja, Alec!

Mindkét kamasz úgy festett, mint aki készen áll farkassá változni helyben, és Nolan azonnal felugrott, hogy elsimítsa a feszültséget.

\- Oké, inkább a bunyót hanyagoljuk. Én rontottam el, hadd fizessem ki, Theo.

\- Nem. Ki törte el?

Egy szívverésnyi csönd feszültséggel telve ült a szobára mikor Malia az orra alatt suttogni kezdett.

\- Theo, Lori szörnyen csendben van...

\- Komolyan?! - csattant fel az emlegetett.

\- Igen, Komolyan! - ugrott be Mason is.

Ezzel elszabadult a pokol és a falka egyszerre elkezdett egymással üvöltözni és ordítozni. Nolan megpróbálta leállítani őket, Theo pedig halkan kislisszolt a szobából.

A kamera ekkor közelről veszi Theot, ahogyan a falkatársai üvöltözése betölti a hátteret, és Theo azt mondja: - Én törtem el. Megégette a kezemet, úgyhogy nekicsaptam egyet. Tíz percet becsülök, mire egymás torkának esnek, kikenik az arcukat harcifestékkel és karóra tűznek egy disznófejet*. Remek. Már lassan túlságosan családias volt a hangulat odabent.

A kamera Corey-ra és Liamre fordult, akik a földön birkóztak, pontosan úgy, ahogyan Mason és Lori, Alec és Brett pedig véres vehemenciával taszigálták egymást ide és oda.

Eközben Nolan a szoba szélén állt és kétségbeesetten próbált meg legalább egy embert kihúzni az acsarkodásból.

Ekkor a kép elsötétült.

**Author's Note:**

> *karóra tűznek egy disznófejet: a "legyek ura" egy újabb név arra, amit másképpen úgy nevezünk, hogy Bezlebub vagy az ördög. A disznó feje, amint legyek veszik körbe szimbolizálja a gonosz erejét, amely minden emberben ott van.  
> Nem értem Theo miért ennyire jól művelt, hogy ilyen utalásokat kisujjból használ, de én minden esetre irigylem. 😂


End file.
